


We Have Been Waiting For You

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch





	We Have Been Waiting For You

_**[Fic] We Have Been Waiting For You | Prince of Tennis, Rikkai Troika, G.**_  
Title: We Have Been Waiting For You  
Author: Mizu [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Characters: Yukimura, Yanagi, Sanada  
Rating: G  
Length: 419 words

It's become another routine, Yukimura thinks, glancing out the clear glass of the hospital doors as he half-listens to what the doctor's telling him. Once a week, he leaves practice a shade early and takes the city bus over to the hospital, where nurses and therapists poke and prod at him until the doctor's satisfied that he's not killing himself with tennis practice. He gets his medical instructions for the week - he's always tempted to disregard them, but never does, because the last thing he needs or wants is a relapse that would make him miss nationals the way he missed regionals - and then, finally, he leaves the hospital. And Genichirou and Renji are always waiting silently on a bench outside.

"You don't _have_ to come out here," Yukimura says this time, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his school uniform pants. The wind ruffles his wavy hair and blows it into his eyes, and he tosses his head impatiently. His lips curve in a rueful smile. "There's nothing very interesting about this place."

Renji and Genichirou exchange a look, and then it's Renji who speaks, his words precise as if he weighed and measured them carefully before choosing them. "We have been waiting for you."

"And we're not going to stop now," Genichirou interjects, tugging down on his baseball cap as his face darkens in a glower.

And that, Yukimura supposes, is that. He smiles and tucks his hair behind his ear. "Do we have any club business to attend to?" he asks.

Renji shakes his head, and his lips curve slightly upward. "No."

"Good," Yukimura says. "Then let's go do something fun." This is a routine now too; the hospital is cold, sterile, and all-business. After leaving, Yukimura always wants to make sure he can still have a good time, regardless. He knows that Renji, at least, recognizes this.

Genichirou jerks his head towards the sidewalk. "There's a new game at the arcade," he says. "Akaya was going on about it after practice." His eyes glitter and his teeth flash in a brief grin. "I wouldn't mind the look on his face if one of us beat his high score."

Genichirou understands too, Yukimura thinks as he raises his eyebrows. "Thatt's not very nice, Genichirou," he says, and then he grins in response. "Let's do it." Akaya will squawk the next day, he muses. That'll be at least half the fun.


End file.
